


The Mysteries of Superheroes, and Fathers, and Cheese

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Cheese, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Does Chat Noir's power come from his Miraculous?  Gabriel has a different theory.(I normally write satire and silliness on here.  My apologies.)





	The Mysteries of Superheroes, and Fathers, and Cheese

Nathalie found him in Adrien’s room, staring out the open window.  “Sir, I believe Adrien has gone to spend time with his friends, I can reschedule the-“  
  
“Nathalie.”  He did not turn.  “Were you aware that my son is Chat Noir?”  
  
“I…,” she coughed a bit, buying time to search for the right words, “there have been…indications…that something was out of the ordinary, but I have not had sufficient evidence to bring to you.”    
  
A soft snort from the other side of the room told her that Gabriel understood:  she knew, even if she couldn’t prove it, and she had said nothing.  She was mentally editing her resume when, “His power.  He gets it from me.”  
  
“Mr. Agreste?”  She was unsure what to make of this non sequitur.  
  
Still he did not turn, but that tall, proud form seemed almost…hunched, somehow.  Shame written upon it.  
  
“My wife.”  
  
She blinked.  
  
“My career as a hero.”  
  
His career as a… _oh_.  That explained…a few things.  
  
“My son’s happiness.”  
  
“Sir, Adrien loves you, I know he does, but he is in a difficult time of his life, and this…this Miraculous business can only be making it more dif-“  
  
“I destroy everything I touch.”  
  
She had no answer to that.  
  
Finally he turned.  His face schooled back into its usual cold impassivity, Gabriel ordered, “Have the kitchen send up a plate of camembert and a healthy snack.  He will need them when he returns.”  With long strides he left the room, leaving Nathalie to ponder the mysteries of superheroes, and fathers, and cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write angsty stuff on here. I've had a bit of a difficult time with my own Dad of late, and with Father's Day around the corner, my Muse bit me on the ear and told me to write this. If you want lots of Puns, do check out my other works.


End file.
